<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glasses by Barnababy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213995">Glasses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnababy/pseuds/Barnababy'>Barnababy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnababy/pseuds/Barnababy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvain has bad eyesight. Dimitri, being house leader, wants to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glasses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sylvain’s grades weren’t terrible, but they weren’t great either. They were average, which was enough for him. No one really bugged him about it, and he was able to keep up his “good-for-nothing” image. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recently, though, his grades were going downhill. They were bad enough that the professor noticed, and they had to do something about it. That something being Dimitri. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain found this out when the prince cornered him before class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sylvain, may I look at your notes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, sure. But what for? I know yours are perfect, so I can’t think of anything you would gain from mine.” He nervously shifted from one foot to the other as he pulled out his notebook from his satchel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri accepted it with both hands and began to flip through. “I just need to check something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain watched him go through his notes, and he winced as he saw the amount of his notes dwindle as the pages went on, going from quite a good amount to almost nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just as I thought,” Dimitri finally said as he closed the book. “I’ve been watching you recently, and I’ve noticed that you hardly take notes in class anymore. I know you are not the most studious, Sylvain, but is there a reason for this? Your grades are suffering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain crossed his arms and sighed in defeat. “You got me, your highness. I’m not slacking off on purpose, although I’m sure that’s what it looks like. The real reason is a little embarrassing, to be honest. Do you think you could keep a secret?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I hope it’s nothing serious, I am a little worried now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain chuckled. “Nothing life threatening, I can assure you. Actually, since you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know, I can’t see the chalkboard very well.” His eyes fell to the ground as he said this, and Dimitri could tell that he felt ashamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. So that is the reason.” He rubbed his chin in thought. “Well, surely it is not your fault. But I don’t think you should let it get in the way of your studying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain still didn’t look back up at him, so Dimitri tried to get his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sylvain,” he whispered. When the brown eyes looked up at him, he continued. “Don’t worry about it. I just want to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna help me? No offense, but you can’t just magically fix my eyesight,” he scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I can help you take notes in class. I have a plan. I am going to sit next to you, and you will look at the notes I take. That way, you can still copy the notes, even if you can’t see the ones on the board. What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain was surprised. He hadn’t expected Dimitri to come up with something that quick. Or anything at all. He had expected a scolding, and nothing more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..Um, sure? It wouldn’t hurt to try,” he replied after a few moments, rubbing the side of his neck absentmindedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful!” Dimitri said, and clapped his hands together excitedly. “We can start today, so let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around immediately and marched off to class. Sylvain’s shoulders fell in defeat, but there was a small smile on his face. The fact that Dimitri wanted to help him made him feel good. He knew that the house leader would do the same for anyone, but still, it was nice to know that someone cared. And didn’t laugh or look down at him for something he couldn’t control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri was long gone by then, so Sylvain quickened his steps until he got to the classroom. He peered inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was still some time before class started, so the only people there were Annette, Mercedes, Ash, and of course, Dimitri. True to his word, the prince sat next to Sylvain’s usual spot in the back. Sylvain walked over and sat in his seat besides Dimitri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, we’re really doing this, huh?” He asked jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I don’t go back on my word.” Dimitri replied in a serious tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the blue lions shuffled in, along with their professor. Dimitri already had his notebook open and pen ready in hand, so Sylvain followed his example. He flipped open to a new page and wrote down the date. As the professor started writing out the lesson on the board, Dimitri scooted his seat closer to Sylvain, and slid his notebook so that it could be seen easily, and began taking notes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to admit, it was actually really helpful. The prince’s notes were neat, despite his inability to be delicate. They were clear, and he would add little comments that expanded on a point. His eyebrows would furrow together when he tried to write quickly, and Sylvain thought it was cute how hard he was trying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once class was over, they hung around a bit so Dimitri could make sure Sylvain’s notes were good enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s much better than before,” Dimitri nodded approvingly. “Now we should go and study the topics you don’t have any notes for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain groaned. “More work? Shouldn’t I get a reward for what I’ve done so far?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you study with me now, I will accompany you on your next trip to town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain stood up quickly and almost threw his chair back. “Alriiiiight~ let’s get to it! Your room or the library?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri giggled at his excitement. “The library will suffice. It has much more space than our bedrooms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The note taking went on for a week, and it was going well. Sylvain hummed on his way to class, but he saw something that made him stop in his tracks and hide behind the closest pillar. Dimitri was talking to… Ignatz? He couldn’t fathom why, but he didn’t want to get caught up in their conversation, so he tiptoed away from them and took the long way to the classroom. When Dimitri arrived and sat down beside him, he didn’t mention the conversation, so Sylvain didn’t bring it up. He didn’t want to seem like he was spying, after all. Still, he was super curious. He had never seen them talk before, so he was itching to know why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t realize that the lesson had already started until Dimitri tapped him on the leg, which almost made him jump in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sylvain!” Dimitri whispered sternly, “are you daydreaming? You need to be paying attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain mouthed the word “sorry” and hurried to copy down his notes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know why he was so fixated on it. Everyone’s business was their own; he knew better than to stick his nose in someone else’s business, having gotten enough of that his whole life. But this past week, he felt like he was getting closer to the prince. Sure, they were friends before, but now it felt more real. Dimitri was like an anchor in Sylvain’s shaky life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he managed to keep up with the notes, his mind barely registered anything he wrote down. Once again, Dimitri snapped him out of his thinking by waving a hand in front of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sylvain? Are you alright?” He asked, looking a little worried. “You’ve been out of sorts today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m, uh.. I’m okay, yeah. Just.. got a lot on my mind, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything I can help with?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, it’s nothing important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relieved, Dimitri nodded. “Well, if you are not busy, could you accompany me for some shopping? I need to go into town to buy something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain looked surprised. “Is it time for my reward already? Not that I’m complaining.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly, but perhaps it is, in a way. Anyway, can you join me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course! We can go right now, my schedule is totally free.” Sylvain replied, slinging the strap of his bag onto his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Dimitri looked around for a specific store, Sylvain thought he could try finding the answer to the question that had been bothering him all day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what were you up to before class today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Before class?” Dimitri stopped to think, rubbing his chin. “I think I was talking to Dedue about the vegetables he had planted this week. Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s just that I thought I saw you talking to Ignatz, but maybe I was mistaken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Dimitri choke, and he cleared his throat before he replied. “Ah, so you saw. Then I cannot hide it from you, Sylvain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made him feel a little nervous. “Hide what, exactly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The purpose of this trip. I did not want to ask professor Hanneman, and Ignatz was the only other person I thought I could ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain furrowed his brows, still confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glasses,” Dimitri finally said. “I wanted to know where I could purchase the best glasses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For who?” Sylvain asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, for you, Sylvain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I need glasses?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri just stared at him, waiting for Sylvain’s brain to catch up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Sylvain finally said, understanding what was going on. “You want me to get glasses for my eyes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I thought it would help you. I don’t mind helping you with notes, in fact I have been enjoying the time spent with you. But I have been worrying about the times I am not there to help you..” Dimitri was starting to blush a little now. “I also think about you on the battlefield, and if anything happens to you because you couldn’t see very well, then I- I would not be able to forgive myself.” He was looking down at the ground, worried that he was making Sylvain uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain touched his arm lightly. “Dimitri. Thank you. I didn’t know you were worried about me. No one has ever thought that much about my wellbeing, so it means a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri nodded, still a little embarrassed. “You are a very dear friend to me, Sylvain. I cannot help but think about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain smoked, starting to feel a little embarrassed himself. “You’re special to me too, Dimitri. Now come one, let’s go get some glasses.” He said with a raised fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, Sylvain made his way to class, glasses sitting in his bag. When he entered the classroom and greeted everyone with a “good morning”, Dimitri head whipped around so fast to look at him. He seemed somewhat relieved to see that Sylvain wasn’t wearing the glasses yet. Sylvain chuckled as he sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I brought them with me. I just feel too nervous to wear them around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that is understandable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Sylvain said suddenly, realizing something. “You don’t have to sit back here with me anymore, right?” He asked, looking at the prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, that’s true. But I do not mind, I actually quite like it back here. And I’ve grown accustomed to sitting next to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, ha ha, I see. Well, it’s nice to have a buddy here with me.” He replied, a little flustered. He turned away and took the glasses out of his bag, so that Dimitri wouldn’t notice the tips of his ears turning pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he put them on, he could feel Dimitri staring hard at him. And when he looked to check, he was right. The blonde’s eyes were fixated on him, but he couldn’t read his expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they look bad? You said they looked nice when we bought them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-not at all, they are very nice. They compliment your, er, face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Sylvain said with a grin. He looked at the board as the professor started to write, and he was surprised at how clearly he could see the board. Excited, he quickly opened up his notebook and started taking notes. He was so absorbed in his own work throughout the lesson, that he didn’t notice that Dimitri had taken almost no notes of his own. When class was over, Sylvain swirled around and showed Dimitri his notes, his eyes sparkling with excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look! I took so many notes! It makes such a difference when I can actually see the chalkboard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at Dimitri’s book, and that was when he finally realized his desk partner was now the one with scarce notes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s weird, you didn’t write anything today. Are you okay?” Sylvain asked, concerned for his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine! I was, um, distracted,” Dimitri mumbled, looking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain started at him, and then something clicked. The staring, the nervousness, not taking any notes? It had to be the glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain scooted closer to him and brought their faces close together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter, your highness? What could be so distracting?” He asked with a mischievous grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri was absolutely blushing now. “Sylvain, please!” He pleaded, pushing him away with one arm and shielding his face with the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww come one, do you hate the glasses that much?” He teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In revenge, Dimitri reached out and pulled the glasses off Sylvain’s face, breathing heavily, and Sylvain grabbed his arms, holding them in place. They stared at each other, unsure of what to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Dimitri,” Sylvain whispered, “wanna continue this in my room?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri turned his head to the side. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sylvain crawled over to where Dimitri was sitting on his bed, and Dimitri reached out to touch the glasses sitting on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain grinned. “Are they really that nice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” replies Dimitri, cheeks rosy. “They really suit you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” He asked, getting even closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really. You look very handsome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somehow, hearing that from you makes me very happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri brushed a strand of hair away from Sylvain’s face, and his hand stayed resting in his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Dimitri,” Sylvain mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sylvain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri nodded, and moved his hand to Sylvain’s cheek, cupping it softly. With his other hand, he reached up and removed Sylvain’s glasses, and placed them gently on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain smiled and leaned forward, kissing Dimitri with that same softness. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I drew something to go with this, it’s on my Twitter: https://twitter.com/regularjersey/status/1240621482109276160?s=21</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>